Release the Darkness
by SuperSonicBoom12
Summary: Feel the Darkness in my soul... Feel my heart turn black as coal... Bring out the Dark of my Super form... Show me as I am... Tattered and worn... Dead and cold he lays forever... Revenge will be my next endeavor... Dark Sonic One-Shot! Don't forget to review! :D


Inside me, emotions were fighting their different ways out. I felt like crying or screaming or punching something or laughing, as if this were all only a cruel joke. But I knew inside me that it was not. I felt dark. As if, I was a victim of a war going on in my heart. It made me feel trapped. Trapped in myself.

Soon enough, it felt as though all the good inside me was gone. I wasn't sure who I was anymore. I had been drained of every good feeling in my body. Black as coal, my heart felt as it seemed to grow more and more lifeless, and indifferent, yet angry. I felt the darkness beginning to take shape around me. My normal blue deepened and darkened until it was a sinister navy blue color. I felt every other thought leave me and all that was on my mind was revenge.

I looked over and saw the young kitsune lying on the ground. He was as still as a windless night. Fear and despair was still plastered on his face. He lied there, with his empty eyes still gazing at me, half open. Those eyes only amplified the emotions and anger inside me. They were so very empty, like everything in them had been lost. Because it had. Those eyes held empty promises in their half stare. Like they had tried so hard to keep the life in them, but had failed. They were open as if there was a chance that life had been kept, yet you could easily see in them that it had not. They still looked scared though, the last emotion he had felt. He laid crumpled on the floor.

Miles Prower.

_Tails._

...Dead...

Silence overtook the room.

I was kneeling on the ground, having collapsed in my pure anger and despair. Dark energy overcame me. My quills lifted up as if floating on said energy.

I slowly rose up, not touching the ground, but levitating just above it.

I moved towards the fox. My best friend. My brother. I lifted his head so that it faced me. Those lifeless eyes stared back. A bloody wound that had bore straight through him still spit out crimson liquid.

"I'm so sorry..."

It was my fault. I had failed do save him. It was all MY FAULT! And I would make up for my mistake.

I bent down so that my face was close to his. I looked into his now dull blue eyes. I brought up my hand and swept it over his eyes, closing them. With them closed, he looked almost peaceful. Closer to the always happy friend I knew, than the scared, betrayed boy that laid here now.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, bringing him into a firm embrace. One that, unfortunately, he was unable to return. "I love ya, Tails. You are the best friend- no, the best brother that anyone could ask for. I-I'm sorry..."

I slowly laid him back down, his eyes now closed. I placed his hands over his wound, nearly concealing it.

I stood back up, hovering inches from the floor. I swiftly turned to a man on the other side of the room. He sat in a hover mobile above the ground. His long mustache drooped in fear. My eyes narrowed in a glare of pure hatred. The man had watched the whole event quietly.

I felt dark energy building up in my hand as a Chaos energy sphere formed, ready to be fired.

"You killed him."

The words barely found their way out through my rage.

"S-sonic, I-I didn't mean to, I swear! I-I was just-"

"You killed him," I repeated to Eggman, interrupting his stuttering.

Eggman showed true fear in his eyes. I must have looked extremely intimidating for this to happen.

"You. Killed. My. Brother."

The Doctor looked like he was about to respond, when I brought up my energy filled hand and aimed it at him. He attempted to shield himself with his arms

My hand sat there in the air. He noticed I hadn't fired it and brought down his arms slowly. Why hadn't I fired? Something was keeping me from doing so.

Tails wouldn't have.

I glanced at my friend.

He wouldn't have wanted me to.

He would have thought that it wouldn't solve anything, killing someone. Revenge, is not going to help anything. And I knew he would've been right.

I looked back at Eggman, who stared at me as if wondering what was stopping his apparent execution.

I stared at the ground in anger and lowered my arm. "Go."

"Wha-?"

"Get out of here."

Eggman seemed to be lost for words and only stammered in confusion.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed causing the fat man to flinch.

"Before I change my mind..." I continued in a forced calm tone.

Eggman took the chance and flew out of the room in his EggMobile.

I sighed. I did the right thing, I knew I had. I looked once more at Tails.

I flew over to him. Slowly, I felt the dark energy leaving me. As it exited my body, I lowered to the ground. Soon, my fur returned to normal.

But my heart hadn't changed. It was still shattered. I knelt down next to my buddy and lifted him off the ground. I held him close to me, as if he were a small child.

I slowly walked out of the room, my deceased friend in my arms. A single tear dripped down my cheek as I left...

"Tails... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Random One-shot I just wrote. Depressing, I know, but c'mon, have I written a story that isn't? I have read a lot of stuff where Sonic turns into Dark Sonic after something bad happens to Tails and figured I would give it a shot. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! <strong>

**Peace out! :D**

**P.s. Still working on my other stories, hopefully chapters will be up shortly!**


End file.
